Amores Liados
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: **CAP 1** Mi primer fic!! lo hice hace 10 meses!! aloemjor os gusta, no se, pero seguro que os va a HACER REIR MUCHO a siq, leerlo, solo por probar!!


Jejeje, Hola, bueno, este capi, lo he hecho hace 10 meses, y es un poco cutre, fue mi primer fic, lo escribí el dia que ley la primera historia, lo unico que he cambiado es la nota esta cutre.  
  
No pensaba subir esto, pero no me puedo quedar con la duda de si va a gustar :D  
  
****¿QUÉ TE PASA?****  
  
Hermione, intentaba despertar, has dos chicos, pero, estos estaban en sus pensamientos, al parecer, le gustaban dos jóvenes muchachas, que parecia gustarle, esto hizo que Hermione se pusiera muy celosa.  
  
-Despertar - pero, estos ni caso.  
  
Hermione decidio darles un sape en la cabeza a cada uno, y gritarles:  
  
-¡RON! ¡HARRY!  
  
-Hermione, ¿vienes? - dijo una joven pelirroja, bastante asustada, ya que Hermione, parecia que iba a sacar los ojos a cualquiera.  
  
-Espera - dijo esta.  
  
-Pero, ¡esto es muy importante!  
  
-Esto lo es mas - dijo Hermione, girando la cabeza hacia Ginny, en ese momento, Ron se levanta, y por detrás, le tiro el zumo de calabaza en la cabeza.  
  
-Pero... ¿¿Tu estas loco?? - grito Hermione.  
  
-¿Y tu?  
  
-Yo no.  
  
-Y ¿por qué me das?  
  
-Porque estas memo.  
  
Hermione dio media vuelta, ya, que era un sabado, decidio ir a estudiar, a la sala comun.  
  
Hermione estaba estudiando, poco a poco, entraron todos, ya que estaba nevando.  
  
Hermione se acerco a Ginny:  
  
-¿Por qué no me hablas?  
  
- Ah, ahora, me dices eso.  
  
-Bueno, perdona.  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, vale.  
  
-¿Qué querias?  
  
-Te lo digo, si vienes detrás del sillon.  
  
De repente Parvati y Lavander, empezaron a gritar:  
  
-¡HERMIONE!  
  
-Ginny ¿te importa que vaya?  
  
-No.  
  
Hermione se fue.  
  
Al rato vino, y paso por la mesa de Harry y Ron, Rona la tiro del brazo, y la atrajo hacia si.  
  
-Ron, suéltame.  
  
-Hermione, ¿paces?  
  
-Vale, pero, que no se repita, ahora, me tengo que lavar el pelo.  
  
-¿Por qué las niñas sois tan cursis?  
  
Hermione, estaba a punto, de gritarle algo, pero, Harry, interrumpio eso.  
  
-¿Qué te dijeron esas?  
  
-No os importa.  
  
-Por fi - suplicaron Ron y Harry.  
  
-Bueno, era de vosotros, los demas, lo averiguais vosotros.  
  
Harry y Ron, se miraron, y sonrieron.  
  
Hermione, les hecho una mirada furiosa, y se fue.  
  
Ginny, seguia ahí.  
  
-Hermi.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué te dijeron esas pedorras?  
  
-Que, les gustaba Harry y Ron, pero, ¿a ti que te pasa?  
  
-Pues, que me gusta Harry.  
  
-Ya lo sabia. ¬.¬  
  
-Ya, pero, pase de, quererlo a enamorarme.  
  
-Ah. :S  
  
-¿A ti quien te gusta?  
  
-No lo digas.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Ron.  
  
Ginny, pego un grito:  
  
-¿RON?  
  
Ron, lo hoyo, penso que le estaban llamando, y se acerco.  
  
-¿Si Ginny?  
  
Ginny, se invento una escusa:  
  
-¿Qué haceis con esas?  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, ligando - Ron se puso muy rojo.  
  
Ginny se puso furiosa.  
  
-Tranquila, a Harry no le gusta Parvati - dijo Ron - Hermy, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Hermione estaba muy roja.  
  
-Pues... que se ha quedado sin aire, se desmayo, no es nada.  
  
-Vale, adios.  
  
-¿Lo ves Ginny? Me ha dado algo en el corazon, me iba a 100 por hora, ¡LE AMO!  
  
-Tranqui, tenemos que pensar en una venganza para esas dos que se los quieres ligar.  
  
-¡Si!  
  
Seamus y Dean, que oyeron todo, se acercaron a ellas.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿qué ahí?  
  
-No caemos Seamus, ¿qué quieres? Si vienes a pedirme los deberes...  
  
-Tranqui Hermi, escuche todo, a mi tambien me gusta Lavander, y a Dean, Parvati, a si que, podemos juntarnos, para separarlos.  
  
-¿HAS ESCUCHADO MI CONVERSACIÓN?  
  
-Bueno, tranquila, ¿aceptas o aceptas?  
  
-¿No me dejas otra opcion?  
  
-Dejame que piense, no.  
  
-Mmmmm, entonces... supongo que acepto...  
  
Sean dio un salto de alegria.  
  
-¡Eh! No te precipites, no le hagais nada a mi Rony.  
  
-¿Tu que? :S  
  
-Mi churri, mi pocholin, mi...  
  
-Vale, Hermi, dejanos de cursilerias de enamoradas, ¿hacemos el plan?  
  
-¡Si! - exclamo Ginny.  
  
-Bien, acercaros...  
  
Estuvieron hablando un buen rato.  
  
-Pero... ¿funcionara?  
  
-Claro que si Her - dijeron los 3 a al vez.  
Dejarme reviews. 


End file.
